A Hope For Love Chapter Two
by kenta's thoughts
Summary: Love for this young coule dies away as they both nearly die together...but what happens when one completley forgets about the other. The only thing they need is a hope for love im going to end every chapter summ. with that


"How Could you do this to her! you cheating bastard!" screamed ligthing as she attacked snow

Hope watched as snow slowly fell to his knees coughing blood up from lighings ruin attacks. He knew she was powerfull in more ways than one but he never knew she was that good of a ravager.

" when did this start! how could this happen!" Yelled lighting at a weak snow as she kept pelting him with every ability she learned

_"how did it start......thats a good question.." _hope thought as he saw his love...what can he call him now after this? No doubt this would end him and serah forever...friend...thats the only thing they can be...but...when did they stop being actual friends and became...."friends"?

Hope didnt realise the carnage that occured as lighting demolished snow with her attacks.

" .!" she said every word after thrusting her sword on snows defeated body

Hope breathd back from his subconciouse and ran and gently grabbed the overgrown man and plomped him on his own body getting covered by snows blood.

"please..It...it was my i-" pleaded hope till he got interupted by a lightings stinging sword

" after all we've been through..through..through this hell! you fuck with snows life and ruined it for them!"

Lighting grabbed him and plunged her blade through his weak chest and stared at his dieing body

Next day

"Things got dark and I couldn't breathe...it felt cold...I couldnt hear his heart beat.." Murmued hope to vanille, the only understanding one

Snow was back to normal all bandaged up and saw that he was getting healed by lighting.

"so...it was a great behemoth..why can't i remember anything?"

"It..it caught you off guard after you had another fight with hope, He said he hated you and you took it too seriously and headed towards the yarrif plains...and then you..well..now your here"

Snow looked at his crystal and wondered why it did't feel the same way. Like it felt like his heart was somewhere else....no...it just..didn't belong to serah anymore...it...it belonged to someone else but who?

"then why dont I remmeber anything?" wondered snow as he realised all his memories of the past 2 days were wiped. Unfortunatly including the feelings he and hope shared.

...

" Hope..im sorry about all this...and.. about snow .."

" What do you mean vanille? its better now that everyone knows..right?"

Vanille wanted to shed a few tears but didn't want to cruch the innocent boys dreams

"hope..everyone knows....except..." Vanille was still on the fence wondering if she should tell him or..show him. before hope could think she grabbed him and headed towards snows makeshift tent they built the day before.

"wait vanille I-Im not ready yet i don't wana see h-" Hope was pushed against the wall by vanille and was hearing snows conversation with light.

.....

" H...he remembers...right? He...he.. didn't forget.....all of it.." said hope hoping vanile would say snow remembered everything that happened, the way snow "abused" him and how he liked it and how he confessed his love only a day before

" Hope...lighting she..she tried killing you, The next best thing she could do was erase his memoires he barley remembers you let alone..love you" Replied vanille with a crushed attitude

Hope looked at her in disbelief and when light and vanille left he walked inside snows tent and closed the flap entrance

"snow..?" he said as he walked towards him a bit frightened

Snow was taking a makeshift bath that he made from casting a bunch of waterga spells in a ditch he created and had a mini pool going on and he didnt notice hope as he undressed and stretched out from not moving in such a long time

Hope blushed and gasped a litle as he saw _everything_ and coughed as he approached him

" huh? o hey, wana join?" Laughed snow as he threw his underwear at hopes face and jumped into his bath

Hope was already getting frustrated but stillw anted to see if...if there was any hope for them to be alive so he undressed and slowly dipped into the makeshift pool

" so kid how are ya feeling? Sorry about the fight I didnt mean to storm off like that

_fight? I know he got hit pretty hard but...why can't he rememebr anything?_

" kid?..kid?...KID!" yelled snow to snap hope out of his sad daze

" Oh..um..i...im sorry, so..you..you don't remember anything..at...at all?

SNow didn't know what was going on when the brat next to him was acting all weird like he was about to cry.

" Kid..whats wrong with you..? you seem differnt.." Snow splashed some water at him and dunke dhim under the water

Hope hated this. It took all of his courage to cowardly say I love you! and for what? So light can fuck it all up and make it worse

Snow still wondered why hope was acting so...strange. It was just a fight right? so...why does it have to effect him so god dam much..

"hope..theres something wrong..i know it" pleaded snow begging to know

Hope looked at him in pain and knew it wouldn't matter what he said

" snow...the thing is..nothings wrong...thats it...theres....nothing.." Cried out hope as tears streamed down his cheeks and ran out of the tent grabbing the nearest clothing which was snows jacket and ran towards the plains.

im sorry it took forever! its 2 o clock and its crappy DX ill fix it later another day


End file.
